Je refuse de vivre sans toi !
by Kidalie
Summary: Mathieu a été amené a l'asile et s'est suicidé, laissant Antoine seul. OS Matoine, deathfic.


Bonsoir à tous ! Me revoici avec un OS assez triste, une deathfic. Fallait que je compense tout le fluff que j'avais mis dans mon ancienne fic !

Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les gênent, je la supprimerais.

Notre histoire commence un jour d'été, gris. Les nuages recouvraient la totalité du ciel en un vaste manteau blanc. Dans une rue de Paris, un jeune homme pleurait. De loin, on n'apercevait qu'une masse de cheveux incontrôlables sur une tête enfouie dans ses bras. Mais si on se rapprochait, on pouvait voir ses yeux bouffis par la tristesse, on pouvait voir son nez couler. Cet homme s'appelait Antoine. Il pleurait. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

Son plus fidèle ami, l'homme qu'il avait soi-disant plagié, s'était tué il y a quelques heures de cela. Il y a quelques temps, les médecins l'avaient déclarés « dangereux », et l'avait amenés à l'asile. Antoine pensait que son ami s'en sortirait. Il pensait mal. Mathieu n'était pas dupe, il comprit qu'il ne s'en irait jamais de cet endroit froid et dénué d'humanité. Et ça, c'était inconcevable pour lui. Il ne servirait pas de jouet à des scientifiques peu respectables, hors de question. Comment peut-on appeler ça une vie ? A l'extérieur, il serait en vie oui. Mais plus à l'intérieur. Ces connards lui avaient tout pris. Son bonheur, ses amis, tout. Même sa vie. Alors quelle utilité de vivre si ce n'est que pour être malheureux et seul ? Mathieu avait fait son choix. Il choisissait lui même son destin et son funeste sort. La mort lui paraissait moins horrible que cette vie là, enfermé entre ces 4 murs jusqu'à la fin, devenant fou et incontrôlable. Au moins, les gens garderaient une image joyeuse de lui. Celle du Mathieu souriant, déconnant, gentil. Ils n'auraient pas la vision d'un homme devenu fou par la solitude et les médicaments, ressemblant plus à un macchabée qu'autre chose. Antoine ne savait pas comment son ami s'était suicidé et il ne voulait en aucun cas le savoir. Quel intérêt ? Si ce n'est être encore plus malheureux quand il aura la vision de son ami en train de se suicider ?

Apparemment, les internes l'avaient retrouvé allongé dans son lit, sans vie. Au moins, il ne souffrirait plus. Par contre, Antoine, lui, souffrait. Il venait de perdre un fidèle ami, auquel il tenait énormément. Tout les souvenirs… Eux deux à la Japan et dans toutes les autres conventions, eux deux se bourrant la gueule lors d'une énième soirée, eux deux racontant des conneries. Tout ce qu'il avait construit avec, s'était écroulé avec sa disparition. En mourant, Mathieu avait tout emporté, laissant un manque et un trou béant derrière lui. Antoine était profondément triste et en même temps, très énervé. De quel droit l'avait-il abandonné ?! Le mot « injuste » tournait dans sa tête. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité suite à cette pensée. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait pas seulement perdu un ami, non. Il venait juste de s'en rendre compte mais il l'aimait. Si seulement il s'en était rendu compte avant… Il aurait pu lui avouer. Mais non, la vie en avait décidé autrement apparemment. La vie est injuste, on le sait tous. Seulement, on ne sent rend compte que lorsque ça nous tombe dessus. On ne se méfie pas. Et généralement, ça nous détruit. Ça avait détruit Antoine. Plein de rage, il leva les yeux, rempli de larmes, en hurlant.

« -Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! T'avais pas le droit de me laisser ! T'avais pas le droit ! Tu croyais qu'on allait s'en foutre de ta mort ?! Bah tu sais quoi Sommet ?! Je refuse de vivre sans toi ! »

Et il se leva avec détermination. Lui aussi avait pris sa décision. Ce n'était certainement pas la bonne, mais son cerveau embrouillé par la douleur et le désespoir l'empêchait de raisonner convenablement. Il ne vivrait pas sans lui. En mourant, Mathieu avait condamné une autre personne, sans le savoir. Il arriva chez lui et fonça dans la salle de bain, avec une idée bien précise bien que macabre. Les médicaments dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Si il en prenait suffisamment, la mort serait à sa porte. Il ouvrit l'armoire et prit une boite de somnifères. Se rendant compte de se qu'il faisait, il eût un mouvement de recul et lâcha la boîte de comprimés. Vraiment ? Il en était donc arrivé au point de non-retour ? Sa réaction n'était pas un peu exagérée ? C'est toujours dur de perdre un ami mais de là à se suicider ? Sauf que Mathieu n'était pas un simple ami. C'était son meilleur ami, l'homme qui l'aimait. Il venait de perdre son pilier, la personne qui ne l'aurais jamais abandonné.

Or… N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il avait fait ? Le laisser seul ? Antoine avait d'autres amis, évidemment. Mais la complicité entre ces 2 hommes était telle que jamais elle ne sera égalée, aucuns de ses amis ne seraient capable de l'aider à remonter la pente. Résigné, avec un calme olympien, il reprit la petite boîte de médocs et avala la moitié des pilules. Se sentant peu à peu fatigué, il ne lutta même pas. Il s'allongea à même le sol, ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit partir doucement. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa mère, espérant qu'elle lui pardonne son geste insensé. On le retrouva le lendemain, paisible. On aurait cru qu'il dormait, dans un sommeil éternel malheureusement. Comme quoi, chaque geste à son importance, d'un coup vous pouvez blesser, aider, voir tuer rien qu'avec une parole. Mathieu, par le biais de son suicide, avait tué Antoine et il ne le saurait jamais. Voici la fin de cette histoire, toujours a Paris, un jour tragique d'été gris.


End file.
